Rapture
by wolfalchemistofmoon
Summary: After Zero gives in to his vampire instincts Kaname erases his memory leaving him alone not knowing what he is an attempt to try to capture a child who is not only more dangerous then a pureblood but the daughter of Shizuka Hio. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1: Pain and Torture

Hello everyone! I uploaded this story once already but stupid me forgot about it! Ok so there is no confusion this chapter takes place in the middle of the story. Until we get back to this point it's all pretty much a big flashback. Anyways I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1: Pain and Torture

The only thing actually preventing Zero from crashing to the freezing cold cement ground were the dull rusty brown nails driven through the center of each of his palm, nailing him to the wooden cross. The ability to heal, a great asset to a vampire, had become an painful hindrance. His flesh had healed around the nails, intertwining and hurting like Hell…

Zero kept his eyes closed tightly, not like he had much choice given the situation his eyes were in, he tried to cease all movement, and he even made a feeble attempt to stop breathing. Perhaps just perhaps if he pretended to be dead, then the vampire that was keeping him here may let him go. The seventeen-year-old tensed as he felt someone's hot breath on the back of his neck, making his skin crawl. "There really is no point in playing possum Zero." The vampire with chestnut brown hair, and light cream colored eyes whispered. With two fingers, he pressed on the bottom of Zero's chin pushing his head up; " Come now Zero, I just want one little sign of life, open your eyes." Zero didn't move, a cruel heartless grin passed the vampire's face; " then again it is quite difficult to open what has been sewn shut."

A razor was withdrawn from the pocket of the unseen figure. He pressed the sharp blade against Zero's dried blood stained wrist. " I'm going to make a small cut on your skin Zero. Right over the vein but do not worry." He whispered " you can make all this pain stop, if you'll just tell me where the girl is."

Zero spoke; his voice barely audible. " Don't…" he whispered. "go near her…"

The blade was pushed in a little drawing blood to the surface. "Tell me where she is."

"I won't…"

The vampire sighed and drew the blade back. "Then you're going to suffer." The blade, a good four-inch long sharp weapon went completely through Zero's wrist. The teen screamed, the pitch of it echoed off the wall and only increased as the blade was pulled down a couple of centimeters.

A large pool of blood on the floor seemed to get deeper as the blood from Zero's wrist gushed and streamed. Zero's hysterical scream softened after a second, and his head fell forward. The vampire bent his head close brushing his hair against Zero's cheek. " If you tell me where the child is I'll release you." He promised.

Zero did not respond, his body had turned pale and his chest did not move anymore. Quickly the vampire closed his eyes and focused, listening intently. The teen's heart was beating very slowly, he had less then a minute. He looked at Zero's wrist; the wound he made had not healed.

"Shit…" he had to hurry. Zero's body wouldn't produce enough blood to keep him alive and it was very hard to get information out of a corpse. The vampire brought his wrist to his mouth, bit down and drew up the sweet red nectar. The vampire brought his wrist to Zero's mouth and pried it open with his free hand. Slowly he allowed the liquid to drop from the small holes and fall in a steady stream into Zero's mouth.

After a few moments Zero choked on the hot salty drink and gasped for air. The vampire gently placed his hand on Zero's silver hair, his touch was soft almost caring. Then pieces of scalp and silver red hair fell in small chunks on to the floor. Crying out in pain Zero voice came in rasps; " Just kill me…"

The vampire smiled; Zero was almost to the breaking point… The physical pain he had inflicted was working well however with the fresh blood in his body Zero would heal faster and the affects of the torture would lessen.

It was time to try a new method…

Zero screamed and bit down hard on his tongue drawing blood as he felt his captor rip the bondage that kept his eyes closed. Zero's eyes flew open, a thick white bloody grotesque substance fell out of where his right eye should be leaving an empty socket.

The vampire had closed both eyes but had made sure not to penetrate both eyes when the procedure had taken place. Zero had shut his eyes, tightly clenching his hands and accidentally driving the nails deeper into his flesh. After a second, he slowly with caution opened his remaining eye. His eye studied the person in front of him, he was quite handsome and even appeared somewhat angelic. However, Zero's instincts told him to fear this man, something horrifyingly familiar about him, yet he could not place why he felt this way.

Quicker than Zero could catch the vampire covered his eyes with his hand. " I was hoping I would get to use this technique Zero." Zero thrashed his head violently; "Let me go!" he screamed "I have to get back, let me go! Goddamn it I don't even know who you are!"

The hand was removed and the person attached to it looked stunned. "You don't remember?" He asked. Then in hysteria he asked again " are you actually telling me you still don't remember!?

Incomprehension crossed the seventeen year olds blood covered face; " What the hell are you talking about!?" he demanded to know. " Who are you people?!"

A laugh erupted from the vampire; "oh God," he gasped "Oh God this is even better than I imagined!" He nearly fell on the floor in his amusement. "Ok Zero." He said regaining his composer. "Fun's over, I'm going to wake you up now, I've let you sleep long enough." A hand covered Zero's eyes once more; "Welcome back to your nightmare."

A soft blue light swirled from the center of his palm; in a daze Zero stared at it, and his eyes glassed over as he heard a sinister voice whisper; " 'Awake but one, and lo, what mynaids rise! Each stamps its image as the other flies'."

The black vale that had engulfed his mind and the memories the memories of the last four years came flooding back, in vain Zero tried to will the images apart. "Kaname!" he screamed in realization of who this was. "Stop it please!" he begged.

A woman appeared before him, she had the beauty of a celestial maiden, and the blood of his family covered her face. "I'll give you an even more damned fate." She whispered seductively into his ear, holding him in a tight embrace. Using her center and index fingers, she pushed his head to the side…

A new regained memory flashed into his mind. A girl about his age embracing him from behind, just like the woman had. Her voice was weak, pleading, she was begging him to stay. The memories kept coming back all ending before he could grasp their meaning. One however stayed playing out before him like an old movie and as each reel past his screams deepened.

That girl, what he had done to her. Kaname, the one forcing these haunting images back into his mind. Leaving him with a loud ear-piercing scream that shatters glass.

Chapter 1: Pain and Torture/End


	2. Chapter 2: the forgotten sin

Hello everyone. Here is chapter two of Rapture. Please remember to review!

WARNING: VIOLENCE LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL CONTENT!!!

Chapter two: The forgotten sin

Zero threw his black jacket on the floor of his dormitory and sat down on the satin feathered bed. He slowly closed his eyes placing his blood covered hand over his face. "it should not be too much longer now." He heard a voice assuring him. Zero felt tired. His energy draining as fast as the blood from his body. He laid back on to his pillow waiting for blissful darkness. The creaking of the door as it slowly opened caused Zero to stir. He really did not wish for the hindrance of the outburst that would occur if the person on the other side of the door was Yuki. Quickly he grabbed his jacket thrusting each arm in through the sleeves and sat up.

Now the fun would begin.

Zero smiled as the girl closed the door and began to walk tauntingly towards him. "hi baby." The girl said cheerfully. Zero wasted no time. He slowly unbuttoned her uniform blouse, cupping her large breasts. He leaned close taking in her smell. A small gasp escaped the girl as Zero used his tongue to trace a line down her stomach. Her heart was racing and he could hear every beat. Zero stopped when he got to the waste band of her skirt. Slowly the girl sank to her knees. Zero smiled and stood. The girl undoing Zero's black pants and pulled them down. The girl held Zero's in her hands.

Zero didn't want to wait much more.

He placed his hands on the girl's shoulders urging her on. She put him in her mouth and sucked deeply. Zero moaned passionately. He fell back on to be bed trying not to cry out with his delight. He erupted into the girl's mouth. Sucking harder and faster Zero cried out and she pulled back and stood wiping her mouth smiling at Zero. Faster then she could see Zero grabbed the garment around her waist and tore it away, and with the same speed he had her down on the mattress and kissed her deeply to the point it was hurting. His tongue massaged hers Zero felt his wrist throb. His chest tightened. The wound was healed but still hurt. This was good news for the starving vampire.

This means the hunger is building. "Hurry up…" the voice said

Zero laid on top of the girl pushing into herm then waiting allowing her to get used to him. Then he pumped into her full force. The girl moaned arching her back she met Zero with every thrust. She ran her fingers through Zero's hair begging for more.

Now!

Zero laid on top of the girl pushing her hair away. Slowly he leaned close to her breathing softly on her soft neck. Zero gently licked the large vain that rose on her neck as she let out a small moan. Zero opened his mouth. Waiting until she looked at him Zero tilted his head so she could see his face. The look of terror on his face delighted him.

Why was he behaving this way? He hated being a vampire…

He sank his fangs into her and closed his eyes. Smiling to himself as her blood hilled his mouth and her screams filled his ears like forbidden music. It wouldn't be any fun what so ever to kill her yet; slowly he withdrew his teeth the girl's clouded over black eyes staring at him weakly. He stared back at her his eyes a deep red. He smiled and pressed his blood covered lips onto her own. Zero gently took the girl into his arms lifting her from the bed.

"Come now." He said, " I didn't take enough to kill you. I just needed a snack, besides we're not quite from earlier." With his right hand he caught the girls wrists and yanked them up roughly above her head and shoved her back down. Zero ran his other hand down her thighs. The girl let out a gasp Zero cupped his hand over her mouth blocking the screams.

" Shut up!" He commanded. The girl shifted viciously trying to break away from his inhuman grasp. Zero removed his hand from her mouth and smashed his fist into her jaw. " Now" he said as tears fell down the girls red cheek. The longer you stay quite. The longer you get to live. Blood erupted from the girl's mouth from Zero's punch. The girl coughed and the crimson liquid sprayed Zero's face. Calmly he wiped it away. He bent down placing his lips roughly on hers forcing her mouth open using his tongue he lapped up the blood in her mouth. Zero held nothing back as he fully entered into her. Over and over until she bite sown on his lip. Zero withdrew himself roughly from her. The girl let out a weak moan. "Please," she begged. " I just want to go back to my dormitory Kiryu." Zero brought one of her wrists to his mouth. He griped her hand to hold it in place. The girl closed her eyes tightly as Zero licked the soft skin. "If you let me ago I won't tell anyone." She promised.

Zero laughed hysterically. " If I let you go, you might tell someone my little secret."

"I won't!"

Zero knew she was telling the truth. Still that didn't matter. He let go of her wrist and turned his head to hers " I really enjoyed your company tonight." Zero sank his fangs into the girl once more and drank deeply. He closed his eyes and listened to the rhythm of her heart. The girl didn't move or make a sound when Zero withdrew after time. Once more the door opened and a young man slightly older then Zero walked in. He didn't really seem to care that Zero was naked or that he was drinking blood. Zero stared at the other guy his red eyes turning back to their usual color. The man just stared back with a board expression.

Chapter 2: The forgotten sin / End

Well we're off to an interesting start aren't we? Please remember to rate and comment!!!


End file.
